Blood Lust
by MitsukiSora-dessu
Summary: He was a murderer. He lived in sins. Yet it was the abnormality of his addiction that set him on edge. The one in control of who he kills has found out about the secret desires trembling in wait under the surface... But at what cost to his sanity? It was too late though. No longer could he fight it. Not after that night.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my amazing little darling's~. Here's a new story I've come up with. So without the A/N up here I have 1,731 words... and I'm a little miffed I didn't get 2000. But maybe if I edit it I'll be able to fit in another couple hundred words somewhere~. Well I'm hoping for a lot of reviews on this story, well hell even one review will make me happy, so I hope you enjoy~. If you can think of a better title for this then tell me ._. Please.

**Blood Lust Chapter 1**

* * *

There are things in this world that are contradictory to and of each other, such as human beings, desires, pain and pleasure, and even life and death. And those contradictory feelings are fleeting, just like time. Seconds lay way to minutes, minutes turn to hours, hours become months, and months melt together to form years. Despite how long it seems to take, it is really quite short. Like when the feelings of contradiction finally stop competing against each other, fading into the rearmost corner of ones' mind.

* * *

Crystal clear eyes the color of cool aqua observed the people around. There was no trust in these people, nor was there any emotional attachment. Of course if he had either of those feelings he would probably end up dead. In this world it was dangerous just to be seen, yet he was always in the open.

"Tetsuya," ears perked at the sound of his name, his eyes drifting in the direction it had been spoken from. Given the tone, the young man had basically figured out what was going to be said, and without a sound he released the safety of his gun, cocked it back, pointed it to the left and fired. A gasp of pain, the sound of a gurgle as the victim choked on his own blood, and then an eerie silence. "Good job, Tetsuya." Tetsuya, with eyes distant yet still clear, stared at the man he brought down, at the blood that was slowly pooling around his body. He stared at the blood as if in a trance, giving a startled jerk of his body when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Years of training conditioned his self to have his gun point automatically at whoever touched him, but when his unfocused eyes cleared he lowered the gleaming black metal back to his side. Honestly he was more than a little ashamed.

"It's rude to point a gun at your owner, Tetsuya," the man practically hummed out, his heterochromatic eyes glowing with amusement. He had been in the wrong though- admittedly- so he didn't push the subject. All he did was wait to hear an apology spoken in a monotone from the slightly younger man.

* * *

It was the blood from earlier in the evening that put him in this state. It had to be. The sight of blood always made his body burn, churning his insides one way then another. His own blood was practically begging for relief, which after a few months of stubbornness he finally granted. Taking the knife to his palm after unbuttoning his pants, letting them slide to the floor to reveal nothing was worn underneath; Tetsuya gave the flesh a nice clean cut as his eyes watched the liquid of crimson bubble to the surface. Immediately his member grew harder than it had previously been. With a low groan Tetsuya wrapped his bloody fingers around the sensitive flesh of his penis, hissing when the warmth of the blood on his palm was placed fully against the shaft. That was how Akashi Seijuurou found him, with his blood dripping down his aching arousal, some scarlet drops sliding down his milky white thighs, his face flushed while his breath came out in shallow pants, and those normally clear eyes glazed in what could only be bloodlust. And Tetsuya who had already been on edge came with a moan when his unfocused eyes saw that brilliant crimson hair.

Heterochromatic eyes of red and yellow stared at the body trembling from the after effects of his orgasm. Those eyes were still very unfocused as Akashi crouched down in front of him, placing a hand on silken sky blue locks with a small smirk of amusement pulling at his lips when Tetsuya practically nuzzled against his hand. Like this the young man was almost like a child. "Do you like blood?" He asked giving the bleeding palm a pointed look. Tetsuya gave him such an innocently warm smile and mumbled in his soft voice,

"I love the color… and the pain." Now that wasn't as surprising as it should have been. Little Tetsuya was a masochist…. Did the young man even realize that?

Akashi's mind was whirling with ideas. He could use this newfound information to his advantage. The smirk on his face intensified. Before he could say anything, though, Tetsuya's aqua eyes cleared. A look of confusion flickered across pale features before recognition then followed with a sound of embarrassment and an expression of pure humiliated shame.

What had he done? Lowering his gaze the young man stared at his blood coated penis, even more ashamed when he showed a small sign of arousal. Immediately he curled in on himself, hiding his exposure bodily. "I'm sorry," the apology was weak and repeated over and over again, shamed beyond bearable limits as he continued to harden under those piercing eyes and from the feel of slowly drying blood. Apparently he hadn't cut his palm as deep as he had thought or else it would still be bleeding.

"Tetsuya," the tone was demanding him to look at its owner, to look up into those mix matched eyes that always appeared calculating. And sure enough, he obeyed. Akashi was still crouched in front of him so Tetsuya didn't have to look very far, but they were so close to each other Tetsuya thought he'd be able to count each individual eye lash his young leader had. "Why are you ashamed?"

Aqua eyes stared at him before lowering despite the unspoken demand to keep them on the leader. "Because _this_," he gave a jerky nod down to the bloody flesh of his hand and penis, "isn't normal… It's wrong…." This is a sin, remained dormant in his thoughts. Of course a lot of things he's done revolved around sin. But what Tetsuya was focused on was the fact that his strange attraction to blood wasn't normal. Even in this profession he wasn't normal. "I…." What am I doing? Countless times already he had done this wrongful act, and that had led to the removal of the carpet in his room. It seemed Akashi figured that out as well when his eyes shifted to stare below Tetsuya's hand, at the small puddle of crimson liquid gathered there.

With a small hum of thought, Akashi stood back up. "There's nothing wrong about your desires," he stated in what others would call a flippant tone. "You belong to me, Tetsuya. All of your flaws, all of your perfections, everything. And now I'm going to allow you to experience an even greater pleasure." Aqua colored eyes stared at him in confusion, not able to immediately understand Akashi's words. And he stated as such. His leader just smirked, standing up fully from his half hunched position. "Go clean yourself up, Tetsuya." A muted command. "We have one more job to do tonight." Once that was complete, there would be no hesitation.

* * *

Completing the hit with only a graze to his upper arm, Tetsuya stared at the white linoleum tiles of the shower walls... It was a shower that was not his, one that belonged instead to the leader of their seven member organization. Belatedly the young man wondered why exactly he was in this predicament. Akashi's orders, his mind supplied as an automatic answer. True enough under normal circumstances, but Tetsuya kept repeating their earlier conversation, curiosity over the man's words ultimately deciding for him. With a muted sigh he turned the blissfully hot water off, feeling a shocking flash of pain when the spray turned to bone chilling cold before he turned that off too. Standing there in the waterless shower, Tetsuya allowed himself to air dry as long as possible then walked out of the bathroom and into Akashi's bedroom.

He had no reason to feel embarrassment over his body now, not when all of the members- minus Momoi- had seen each other in the nude more times than not. Though with Akashi's words still swimming in the forefront of his mind the young man did feel a small rush of apprehension until the questions started again. Akashi's call of his name was unheard as he got lost in his thoughts.

"Tetsuya."

Was Akashi going to blackmail him? What would he gain by doing that?

"Tetsuya."

Had he made the man mad at him somehow? Nothing in particular was supporting that idea.

"Tetsuya."

Was there a problem with his job that led Akashi to try and sugar coat his words of dismissal? But the man was too prideful for sugary falseness.

"_Tetsuya_!" His name hissed out like that made him jump in slight surprise, his eyes drifting to the voice's owner. Though the man's face remained stoic, his tone betrayed his annoyance. "Come here." A quick moment of hesitation made Tetsuya stand there for a second longer before he made his way to stand in front of the dark crimson haired man seated on the edge of his lush looking bed.

"Why did you order me here, Akashi-san?" Politeness eased the bluntness of his words until a sound of surprise escaped him when his sense of gravity was shifted abruptly. He gazed at the mix-matched eyes hovering over him, confusion flickering across his features the second time that night as he tried to understand _why _he was on his back with Akashi on top of him. But before he could open his mouth to speak, chilled flesh pressed against his lips, effectively silencing him.

Distracted as he was from both his thoughts and the kiss, Tetsuya still felt the sharp cold of metal against his throat, just under his jaw. Eyes widened and watched as those normally calculating eyes turned cold.

Akashi felt the trembling body beneath him, watched as the young man forced himself to stillness lest he actually harmed himself, and released the kiss. How arousing it was to see the spark of fear in those normally expressionless crystal clear aqua blue orbs. "I told you," he whispered brushing his lips against that milky white column of flesh, steering clear of the blade. "I'll allow you to experience an even greater pleasure." That said he slid the sharp metal of the blade across Tetsuya's throat, creating a shallow cut that bloomed with life giving liquid. "Be a good boy, Tetsuya." Screams were the only answer he received as he started his '_training_.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys~ Back with Chapter 2. Alright so I forgot to put this in chapter 1, but here are a couple of warnings for Blood Lust.  
1. **This story is extremely sexual**. Even if only a few things are specifically described. If that bothers you then do not read.  
2. **This story is a yaoi**. That means it's boy x boy. As in male/male relationships. I may throw in some het later on but for now, its just yaoi.  
3. **This story has blood play and BDSM**. If either of those things offend you then get the hell out right now. I don't want any comments later on about how disturbing/disgusting/awful those two things are.

That's enough of the warnings, so let's get onto the review corner n'kay? ^^  
1. **animefan106**- I wasn't actually going to make this a KnB story. But I turned it into Kuroko when I said, "Hey. I wanna write a KnB fanfic. I'll just use this story I've already started since I don't have any characters decided." Thanks for being my first reviewer by the way~.  
2. **R3iga1004**- Ohh~ I'm so happy I can make you shiver in excitement. That's one of the best things an author can ask for. By the way it would be okay for me to ask you for advice on reactions since you've said you're a masochist right? I'm not that knowledgeable on some aspects~.  
3. **TrueNight5**- Don't let Kuroko see the blood~. I'm glad you find it addictive~. If it wasn't then what would be the point of me writing such an out of the loop story? ^^  
4. **TheReihani**- It is pretty sexy isn't it?  
5. **NNeko**- I like it as well~.  
6. **lilasin101**- Well the next chapter is right here darlin'~.

Now that that is done, here we go to:  
**Blood Lust Chapter 2**

* * *

Breath came out in soft pants, sweat crawling down his face from exertion. He had _missed _his target. And now they were hunting for him, searching for his blood. His arm was burning, making every breath all the more painful. But that was the problem…. Pain was pleasurable now, which was making this situation a lot _harder _for him. Especially since Akashi put _that _on him…. Realizing where his thoughts were taking him Tetsuya quickly shook his head. Now was not the time. He had to focus or else he'd die.

Aqua eyes flickered back and forth, searching for a way out. The only exit he found though was a risky gamble but Tetsuya hoped his significant lack of presence, even with the men looking for him, would allow him safe passage. But before that he had to get to his target. There was a reputation to uphold. With that thought in his mind, Tetsuya back tracked a few feet, eyes looking for the car his target used. Once the vehicle was located he couldn't help the small frown of displeasure. Did that man value himself so little that he would only appoint one guard while his others looked for _him_? Or did he have so much confidence in his men that he saw no reason to appoint more than one guard?

The idea of being looked down was mildly irritating even though he was fairly used to it by now. So with an inaudible click of his tongue, the young man quickly sprinted to the left side of the car, keeping to the shadows to ensure cover only to come to an abrupt stop when one of his targets men stepped in front of him. How…. Tetsuya risked a glance behind him. The other goon was there. And with a wall to his left and a third man pointing a gun at him on his right, the young man knew it was over. He lost.

"Well, well," the sleek black door slid open, revealing a man that was a couple of years older than Tetsuya himself. Hanamiya Makato stared at him with a sneer on his ace. "Looks like our game of cat and mouse is over." Teeth clenched, the younger refused to respond. He hated to admit it but the other man was right. "What shall we do to you then?" Hanamiya licked his lips, eyes roaming over the small yet lithe body, taking in that soft looking sky blue hair and humming in approval at the aquatic eyes. The young man before him was delectable, for someone who was after his head. Maybe he should send him to one of his brothels. It'd be such a waste to kill the man after all…. But then again the man would probably kill all of his clients.

Walking forward, Hanamiya reached out to grasp the pale chin with long fingers, the hold more than a little painful. On a closer inspection, namely those glistening orbs, Hanamiya saw something that surprised him. The young man's eyes held a light glaze to them. One the elder man easily recognized as lust. So with a small hum he released Tetsuya's chin. "Bring him with us," he ordered, a smirk taking over his features as he walked back to the car. "Toss him in the trunk… after knocking him out this time." Last time his men didn't make his victim unconscious they had nearly escaped. Having an incident like that repeated would not be good for him. Especially since his victim now was a hit man.

* * *

Opening his eyes with a small groan Tetsuya tried to get his vision to focus. Those men used serious force to knock him out. Glancing around once his vision cleared, the young men noticed three things automatically. One was his lack of clothing, the other was the _bed _he was sitting on, and last was he _room _he was in. Fear sent his body into a trembling mess but he took a few deep breaths to himself, or at least to stop his trembling. Just in time too for he heard the door open and then fall shut with a click. "Good. You're awake." Hanamiya's voice reached his ears before the man himself, making Tetsuya's whole body tense. "I was beginning to worry you were dead."

Tetsuya could hear the lie in his voice and called a bullshit alert in his head. The smirk on the man's face put Tetsuya on the defensive side, baring his teeth when the man came too close. "Keep it up and I'll have to use a gag on you," Hanamiya stated with a smirk still in place, watchin as Tetsuya flushed a pleasant shade of red. _Ah_, he thought, _that must be something he has experience with_.

"I've left that little cage of yours on," the words made Tetsuya choke out a sound of embarrassment which Hanamiya ignored. "Imagine my surprise when I saw that. " A chuckle escaped him, "You either have a master already or you really enjoy self-play." The man's aqua eyes narrowed in response, a hiss resonating in the air around them. "But never mind all that," the elder hummed out, reaching out to pry Tetsuya's mouth open with his fingers, "since you're mine now."

Using what little strength he had, Tetsuya bit down on the fingers in his mouth, tasting the metallic blood he caused, and immediately regretted it. Akashi's training kicked in, his mind clouding into a lust filled haze. A whimper escaped him when the tightness of his harness bit into the sensitive flesh of his penis, keeping him from a state of full arousal. "Oh?" Hanamiya's tone was full of curiosity. Had the taste of his blood cause such a drastic change in disposition?

Deciding to test a small theory he held his fingers in front of Tetsuya's face, smiling wider when those glazed eyes locked onto his dripping blood, a wanton moan spilling forth. So apparently Tetsuya was into hematolagnia. From his outside appearance, Hanamiya, or anyone for that matter, would have never guessed it. "Hm…." Since the boy liked blood so much, did he like pain as well? Of course the whole point in bringing the younger here was to provide some entertainment. So Hanamiya figured he could use the other as he damn well pleased. With that thought in his mind, the elder of the two pressed the tip of his bleeding finger against Tetsuya's mouth, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smirk when the man brought it into his mouth without a qualm.

"Such a good little boy you are," he practically purred out, black eyes taking in the caged penis twitching for release. Hanamiya used his free hand to grip the member, feeling the leather straps that encased it, harshly, his sadistic side squealing at the sound of Tetsuya's pain filled moan. Now he had never considered himself gay, or even a bisexual, but just seeing the flushed face of that pale young man was enough to make him doubt him sexual orientation. Doubting was not something Hanamiya was used to feeling, so with a laugh he released the member and brought his open palm across Tetsuya's face, watching as those previously glazed eyes came into focus. "It wouldn't be fun for me if you _enjoyed _everything."

* * *

Akashi, for the first time in his life, felt worry gnaw a pit into his stomach. The other members of the organization weren't fairing much better either. Tetsuya had yet to come back. His job was supposed to done and over with quite a few hours ago, and yet the young man wasn't here.

"What if Kurokocchi got hurt?" Kise Ryota, one of the newest additions to their little family, asked with a small whimper to his voice. Tetsuya was the one who showed him the ropes and helped him get along with the other members.

A small click of the tongue answered him. "There's no way Tetsu got hurt. No one ever notices him until its already too late to begin with!" Though Aomine did have a point, Akashi couldn't help but wonder if that was what was holding Tetsuya up.

"What if Kuro-chin got captured before he could do his job?" The thought of Tetsuya getting caught made the five men, and one female, tense. Murasakibara Atsushi continued to munch on his snacks, though at a relatively slower pace than normal. Apparently he didn't like that idea either. Momoi Satsuki, the only female of their group, placed a hand on her hip, not wanting to think about the possibilities of Tetsuya being hurt or captured.

"Did anyone check to see if Tetsu's target was hit?" At the collective shake of vibrant heads, she turned on her heel to head towards the computer, typing in the name of her beloved Tetsu's target, only to freeze in shock. Minutes of silence went by, all of the men staring at her shell shocked face, a hint of fear noticeable in Kise's. Akashi broke the silence.

"Satsuki?"

"Hanamiya Makato is still alive. Tetsu didn't finish his job at the appointed time…." Her words hung in the air like a thick cloud. If that was the case, then where was Tetsuya? If he hadn't been able to complete his mission he would normally come back to the base, apologize, and head out again the next morning. But he had yet to return…. Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose, turning his face away from the group. Just the thought running through his mind was enough to make him sick.

With a soft voice, Aomine asked in a monotone, "Where's Tetsu then?" Silence answered him before Akashi sighed. It was time to take charge.

"Satsuki, hack into the security camera's in the garage Tetsuya was supposed to make the hit at. See if you can catch even a glimpse of Tetsuya and Hanamiya. Check around 7:30 p.m. to around 9:45 p.m." He turned around to face his men. "You four go to the area, discreetly please, and see if you can find any traces of him." Kise stepped up to him, his eyes holding a worried gleam as he asked what Akashi was going to do. "I'm going to stay here and check up on Hanamiya's home cameras." The reason was obvious so he refused to say it.

_To see if Tetsuya was captured._


	3. Chapter 3

Hi~. Guess who has an update for you lovely people~. It's me, that's who. Sorry for taking so long to get a new chapter out. Things are more or less a little more steady now, so I can kinda work on this story more.

Anyway, review corner~!  
1. **R3iga1004**- Well they're assassins. I have to toss in a target and stuff and what better person than the sadistic genius known as Hanamiya Makato?  
2. **Guest**- Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter~. I'm glad you found it sexy even though it was more of a HanamiyaXTetsuya moment than AkashiXTetsuya~. Good job though I don't think covering that bloods gonna help Tetsu-chan in this chapter.  
3. **NNeko**- Though I did state that this was a sexual story, I never specifically said I would detail any sex scenes~.  
4. **lilasin101**- Sorry hun. Begging doesn't really affect me that much~.  
5. **wasabi cake**- Akashi is very overprotective of little Tetsu-chan. That's what makes him so cute. ^^  
6. **M****ummified-unicorns**- It wasn't lame at all. I appreciate you taking the time _**to** _review on this story. Thank you~.  
7. **lilasin101**- Well as you can see, I'm not dropping it just yet.  
8. **thisgirldanielle**- I've continued darlin'. ^^'  
9. **wasabi cake**- Thank you so much! I'm glad you think this fanfic of mine is interesting. That's a serious compliment in my books~.

**Blood Lust chapter 3**

* * *

Pure darkness was all there was. Tetsuya figured that would be the case when Hanamiya strapped the blindfold around his eyes. The man even placed ear plugs in his ears, making the sounds fade away from existence. For the first time ever, Tetsuya was significantly afraid. He couldn't see nor hear, his limps immobile in their tied positions, and he had no idea where to Hanamiya was. _This_, he thought, happy to be able to at least hear his own voice, _does not look good for me_.

Aqua eyes snapped open from behind the blindfold, a gasp escaping him at the touch to his half-hard penis, making him jerk away. If Hanamiya held true to his words, any pleasure he received would be followed by even stronger pain. His fears were exactly what happened, for once Tetsuya moved away from the touch, the feel of a taunt leather whip slammed down on his back. Without his consent a scream escaped his lips in a rush. "Fuck!" Tetsuya would never consider his self a person who uses foul language just for the heck of it but the word was already out in the open before he even thought it.

Hanamiya watched with wicked glee when the whip cut Tetsuya's flesh from his right shoulder blade down to his left hip. A delectable looking trail of red was slowly starting to seep from the newly made laceration, making Hanamiya lick his lips. Maybe he was developing a thing for hematolagnia now. Smirking lightly at his own thoughts, Hanamiya quickly brought the whip back down on Tetsuya's back, making a new lash going from the younger man's left shoulder to his right hip, intersecting against the previous one to form a giant X. But the sound he wanted to hear, Tetsuya's scream, never met his ears. So with a step back, he walked to the man's front and was faintly amused by what he saw. To keep his scream from being heard Tetsuya bit his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. "My, my…." He said out loud despite the fact that the blue haired young man couldn't hear him, "What a sturdy mouse you are." Again and again he brought the whip down on the young mans back, laughing with pure happiness at the blood that would fly. And finally he heard the delicious sound of Tetsuya's screams of pleasure and pain.

Laying the leather whip down on the end of the bed, Hanamiya let the pads of his fingers drift across Tetsuya's chest, toying with the already hardened nipples that were practically begging to be touched. Sadistic glee made his mind cloud, anticipation made his guard drop, and Kuroko Tetsuya made him die.

* * *

Never had Akashi felt a deep sense of fury as he did now. With his teeth clenched, his words came out slightly strained. "Satsuki…. Go and call the others. We're getting Tetsuya back." That man was going to die by his hands. And before their female member could see the footage on Hanamiya's home security camera's, he quickly turned it off and deleted all traces of his hacking. It would not be good for him, or the other members, if someone were to realize what had been done.

Normally he was not one to lose the control he had over his emotions, but just this once, Akashi allowed the rage to overtake him once he double checked the work he did to ensure everything was deleted. The training he gave Tetsuya was putting him at a disadvantage, and undeniably the redhead knew this experience would change him. And Akashi didn't know what to do if it did. But he didn't have any more time to think of things such as that for the other four males of their family, followed by Satsuki, approached him with determination in their gazes.

"We're going to get him back," Akashi stated, grabbing his jacket off of the back of a chair as he walked by them to the door. He looked over his shoulders, his pupils narrowed into a slit that Tetsuya would have called demonic looking, "Anyone who tries to stop us dies." Affirmatives reached his ears. _Looks like you're loved by many, Tetsuya_, the leader thought with a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips before they fell. His expression blank, Akashi pulled the jacket on over his crimson dress shirt, opening the passenger door of their black Nissan Pathfinder, tossing the keys to Aomine. Who else would get them their faster than the speed demon with the luck of the devil himself?

The ride was spent in silence, each lost in their thoughts, in the questions of _what if_. In any situation there was always the risk of being caught by the police or even the targets and killed if it was the latter. Each was praying that Tetsuya was still alive, and Aomine ran a hand through his hair, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him. "Tetsu's a stubborn bastard." He said out loud, trying to relieve the tension and his own doubts. "Ain't no way he's gonna die." Hearing the soft laughter of the other men, he knew he successfully did just what he sought out to do.

"You're right, Mine-chin," Murasakibara stated with a hum, pulling a bag of chips out of his pocket to munch on, making Midorima toss a glare at him.

"If I see a single crumb in the car, you're going to clean it singlehandedly," the man threatened, adjusting his glasses, "and your snacking privileges will be revoked." Violet eyes turned to look at him, a pout fully in place. Kise chuckled in amusement then sobered up immediately when Aomine drifted to a stop in front of the gate to Hanamiya Makato's house. With a small groan of annoyance he leaned over to talk to the security guard, flashing smirks and bribing the man to open the gates before planting a bullet in the center of the mans' head.

Keeping the car far enough away to avoid suspicion, yet close enough in case problems arose, the five men quickly exiting, spreading out in different directions to help avoid detection. But all stopped dead in their tracks at the sight that awaited them.

* * *

Everything was a glorious red. Beautiful, rich, and delectably seductive red; Tetsuya stared at it from his spot on the middle of the lush bed, his fingers sliding across the blood covered comforter. A smile was playing at his lips, laughter tumbling forth when his fingers touched Hanamiya's face which was contorted in pure terror. It was all a blur in his mind, but all that mattered now was that he was free. So with a small sound of regret he slid off of the comfortable bed, looking up to shoot a glare at the metal cuffs dangling from the ceiling. Lucky for him they were just a tad too big, allowing him to free his hands free once he realized that small detail.

Leaving the 'Red Room,' as he just dubbed it, Tetsuya quietly snuck up behind a half dozing guard, pulling the gun free from the holster and quickly shot the man in the back, right where his heart was. Death was instantaneous. Though the sound of gunfire would obviously alert everyone in the house, the young man with hair the color of blue cotton candy didn't care. He wanted every single person in this place dead. He wanted the ivory walls stained a permanent shade of red. He wanted payback for the blood that he was forced to shed and the scars that would inevitably form. With his aqua eyes glazed, his mind clouded but for that one desire, Tetsuya made his way through the house, keeping to the shadows.

He would paint the house with blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright. I know some of you are seriously annoyed at me. But there is a valid reason why I haven't done updates. And it's 'cause the charger to my laptop is busted so my laptop is dead as a doornail~. Meaning I have no real way to update. Luckily though I'm able to get this Author's Notice out to you guys though and tell you what's happened but until I get the charger/battery/laptop fixed I won't be able to update Blood Lust.


End file.
